


Blamed and Ashamed (High School AU)

by emmawinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Football, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Human Castiel, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Nerdiness, Other, Sports, Violence, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, cas doesn't watch movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawinchester67/pseuds/emmawinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is preparing for the playoff against their long time rival, the biggest game of the year, but when someone needs a ride home from school, Dean finds himself in love (or something like that). The football team can't afford a distraction and would definitely split them up if they found out, so he has to hide being in a relationship with the school "nerd", and also win the game to put them in the championships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter is just them meeting and whatnot, I can write fluff, so there will be a lot in this fan fiction... but if you are looking for the naughty stuff, well, I will definitely have them kiss, or make out. But i don't know if I can go that much into detail about that other stuff. I also don't curse, so you won't see any of that stuff (I will substitute those words for more appropriate words lol)  
> I got the idea of this story from pictures on tumblr, and you can just look up "Destiel AU" and some adorable pictures will show up!  
> Oh and the italics mean thoughts (I guess you could figure that out)

Cas sat alone in his Calculus class. He’s a senior and doesn’t pay much attention, so he grabbed his notebook and turned to a blank page. Holding his head in his hand, he began doodling for awhile, but soon enough started drawing letters. He would make a letter, then messily trace over it.

 The class ended, and Cas got up as fast as he could to his Lunch mod. He grabbed his things from underneath his chair, then grabbed his notebook, about to shut it but instead stared at it.

 

He had written ‘DEAN’ all around the page.

 

He looked disturbed as he quickly shut his notebook, placing it with the rest of his binders in his bag. He tried his best to forget about it, and he met up with his friends on the way to the cafeteria. They sat down at the table on the far end and began eating lunch.

 It was around ten minutes to the next mod when Anna, Cas’ best friend, nudged him slightly.

 “What?” Cas looked up from his food and turned to her. She shifted her head to the left, almost pointing at a table. Cas follows her repeated head shifting and found the table. He looked back at Anna, almost questioningly. He raises an eyebrow and Anna grabbed his chin to direct him in the way she wanted him to look. It was a bit harsh, but then he took a closer look at the table to find all the ‘popular’ people.

 “Do you see him?” She nudges Cas again, obviously talking about Dean Winchester. Cas instantly blushed at Anna’s loud, not to forget obvious, remarks. She had found out about Cas’ crush Dean one day after their free mod. They were sitting in the library when Anna started randomly poking him in the arm; She was always a bit more aggressive, and had been repeatedly asking Cas who he liked, when he finally gave in.

 Cas knew Dean was sitting there, because he always is, and Cas always makes sure he took a quick glance at him. He pretended to act dumb for Anna, but he couldn’t fool anyone. He had a crush on Dean Winchester, the captain and star player for their school’s football team.

 

 

***

 

 

Lunch ended and so did a few other classes then Cas had to make his way to P.E. He was awfully tired at the end of the day and ended up practically dragging his feet along the floor as he walked. Barely anyone he knew was in his classes, a small exception for Ash, who is in his English class.

 Then there was Dean who was in five of his classes.

 The last period bell rung and everyone was rather excited about finally being able to go home.

 

_Friday_

 

That word ran through Cas’ head countless times until it finally happened, he could finally go home. He tried to focus his mind around that word, but something else kept pushing his way in.

 Cas immediately remembered his Calculus class. He remembered feeling almost embarrassed at his actions while he drifted away. Cas tried to shake the memory from his head, actually shaking. Then he began walking toward the front door again.

 

_Why would Dean like someone like me, anyways. I’m nothing. He wouldn’t waste his time on me._

 

Cas gripped his backpack slung around his shoulder. He eventually made his way to the entrance of the school and looked around for his car. The students had started to filter their way out and he relaxed a little bit, noticing less people being there.

 He walked to the edge of the sidewalk, finally remembering that he didn’t drive to school, he took the bus.

 

That’s when it happened.

 

“Hey.” A car pulled up to the road next to where Cas was standing. Cas looked down to see who was in the car and was startled by the result. His eyes shot open as he realized who had almost ran him over.

 

_Dean_

“Uh… Hey.” Cas tried to act casual while his heart started pulsing faster and faster. He could barely see Dean, as the sun was shining through the front window of his Impala.

 Dean smirked, almost smiled, not at all concerned at Cas’ awkwardness. He sat in his car with his arm slung across the seat next to him. He was perfect, if not more, and Cas could control himself.

 

_Why is Dean Winchester talking to me._

Dean had on his letterman jacket with the school logo imprinted in the right shoulder, wearing it loosely, but still with honor. His golden hair was messily gelled through and it framed his face, as though he wasn’t already pure enough. His sparkling, green eyes reflected against the sun’s beams.

 

_Flawless._

 

Then there was Cas. He wore a sweater. A light-brown colored sweater. Peaking out of his collar was a plain white flannel, as though he didn’t seem unpopular enough. He was thin enough to pull off the whole ‘nerdy’ theme, but that doesn’t make him cool.

 “Do you need a ride home?” Cas was taken aback by Dean’s sudden question. He even blinked a couple of times to make sure he was still awake, almost about to pinch himself. He tried not to stare, but couldn’t help himself. He lifted an eyebrow at Dean, doubtfully.

 

_Come on. Say ‘yes’. Stop being such a dork._

 

It wasn’t like this was the first time Cas and Dean have actually talked. They are neighbors and their parents are good friends, so Cas had been to Dean’s house for dinner, and likewise. But for some reason, at school is different. Why he couldn’t talk to him like a friend, it was probably entertaining to watch, since he made a complete fool out of himself. But he couldn’t help being socially awkward in a situation like this.

 “Cas?” Dean tries to snap him out of his daze, “Did you hear me?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow as a question, but still grinning.

 Cas finally realized he actually did need a ride home, but couldn’t figure out how to say yes.

 

_You’re such an idiot. He’s going to drive away and leave._

 

“Yes. Yeah, I can hear you.” That came out wrong. “I mean… yes. I do need a ride home.” He sounded so ridiculous, and he just wanted to run away right then, but Dean had already unlocked and pushed open the door for Cas. He climbed in, almost hitting the doorframe.

 “Watch your head.” Dean said jokingly. Cas didn’t know how to sit. He didn’t know how to place his hands. He didn’t know how to position his head. And he had know idea what to say.

 Apparently Dean could sense Cas feeling out of place, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Cas shuffled his stiff body to slightly face Dean as he made a disapproving noise.

 “What?” Cas said, maintaining a straight face. He didn’t mean to say anything, it just sort of escaped his mouth. He tried to stay casual but looked blatantly worried, and Dean turned his head to look at him slightly.

 “Nothing. It’s just…” He couldn’t stop smiling, on the verge of laughing again, “It’s just, you’re adorable.”

 

_What?_

 

He interpreted wrong, or maybe it was right, but he didn’t take it as a complement. He honestly thought that Dean meant that he was a child, or he acted like a child. Cas shifted awkwardly, then looked at Dean confused, and Dean could sense the disorientation, but he wasn’t fazed.

 “I’m not kidding.” Dean paused, “You’re awkward and cute.” He still wasn’t embarrassed by what he was saying. Cas, on the other hand, wouldn’t stop blushing.

 “Thanks?” Cas was still confused, and he tried to keep the question out of his voice, but it came out wrong again.

 “It was a compliment.” Dean said looking back at Cas, smiling fully now, letting his teeth shine.

 After that, they started talking more, both feeling the tension ease away. Cas decided to move himself a little bit, rather than just sit there stiff, and that made Dean happy to see that things were no longer strange between them. and that they could talk about anything.

 They reached Cas’ house, which is only 3 houses down from Dean’s, and he turned to him, about to say something, but decided not to. They sat there, looking at each other in a rather pleasant silence for a while, until Dean finally decided to get out of the car. Obviously, Cas was a bit puzzled when Dean stood outside Cas’ door and opened it for him.

 Cas unbuckled his seatbelt, then grabbed Dean’s hand, who helped him out of the car.

 

_What? What is he doing?_

 

“Thanks, Dean. For the ride home.” Cas says, adding the last bit to explain further into detail. They both nodded simultaneously, then Dean remembered Cas’ backpack. He reached down to the floor by the passenger’s seat and grabbed his backpack, but dropping something while he did so. They both noticed and stared at the fallen notebook.

 “I’m sorry.” Dean reached down, “let me get that.” He grabbed it and almost handed it back to Cas, but pulled it back toward himself.

 “What notebook is this for?” Dean said, flipping through the front pages, making his way to the middle, then back pages.

 “Uh… Calculus.” Cas replied.

 

_Wait._

 

He grabbed the notebook, remembering how he had doodled ‘DEAN’ all over it. Cas held it tightly to himself, but when he looked up, Dean had a smirk covering his face saying ‘ _I saw something_ ’.

 “Sorry.” Cas said ashamed. He looked down and was automatically bright red from embarrassment, gripping the notebook closer to his chest.

 “Don’t be.” Dean said smoothly while picking Cas’ chin up with his hands, “I’m sorry for looking through your notebook.” The world must have stopped spinning because Cas couldn’t breath. He was completely shocked at Dean; _Why wasn’t he running away. Why is Dean still standing here._

 For around 30 seconds, they stood there, smiling and watching each other. Cas was caught up in Dean’s shimmering green eyes, and Dean was taking in the gleam in Cas’ blue eyes. They never noticed each others appearance, well not like this.

 “I-I should,” Cas’ paused, “I should probably get inside.”

“”Yeah.” Dean looked away, then back at Cas, “I will...uh... see you tomorrow.” They both took a step back, Dean running into the side of the car. He got into his car, and Cas walked into his house, then they waved a final ‘ _goodbye_ ’ to each other before parting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.....

Dean:  _Hey, Cas._

 Cas:  _Hey._

 Dean:  _Did I wake you up?_

 Cas:  _Yeah. Haha_

 Dean:  _Cool_

Cas: _What?_

 Dean: _Never mind. Do you need a ride to school?_

 Cas:  _Actually yes. Sorry._

 Dean:  _Don't be._

 

Cas froze, staring down at his phone. He fiddled with the buttons wondering what to say next.

 

Dean:  _I'll pick you up around 7:30._

  _Cas: Okay. See you soon._

 

He sat in bed, obviously excited that Dean asked to take him to school again.

“7:30” He said to himself, “Dean is coming at 7:30.” Still smiling, Cas looked over to his alarm.

_7:20_

 

“Crap.” Cas jumped out of bed, snapping of out his daze. He looked around his room, not knowing what to do first.

_Pants_

 

Cas shot to the dresser in the corner of his room and picked out one of his dark-washed jeans. He slipped them on easily, since the pants were a size too big. He pushed his hands through his rich-black hair to give it a messier look.

_Shirt_

He pulled out the third drawer down and picked out a light green, button-up dress shirt. He easily pulled it over his head, then grabbed his navy blue sweater vest and patted it down on his chest.

_Shoes_

A knock on the bedroom door stopped the mayhem occurring in the room.

“What?” He said, annoyed, then walked to the door to open it.

“Me and Daddy are going to work.” Cas’ mother said walking into his room. He doesn’t call his parents ‘Mommy and Daddy’ anymore, but since he is their only son, he let’s them pretend he does. They don’t need to baby him, he’s a senior, but they always have been overprotective to Cas and are afraid of losing him while he grows up.

“Okay, bye.” Cas said still bothered by her interrupting him. He looked at the clock again.

_7:29_

“Love you.” She kissed him on his forehead, and Cas literally had to push her out the door. He waved bye, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, then slipped on his shoes. Dean didn’t come right at 7:30, which was fine, but time went by and he still hadn’t showed up yet.

_7:40_

“Come on, Dean.” Cas huffed, sitting at the dining room table waiting. He grabbed his phone to text Dean, but couldn’t figure out what to say. Letting out a few deep breaths in and out, He finally built the courage to text him.

Cas: _Dean, I’m waiting..._

Too desperate.

Cas: _Why aren’t you here…_

Too possessive.

Cas: _Did you ditch me…._

Too impetuous.

Cas: _Hey._

Good start.

Cas: _Hey. Are you coming soon?_

Don’t erase, just hit send.

Dean: _Hey. Sorry, I had to wait for Sammy to get to school._

Cas was relieved to see that.

A couple seconds later, he heard a car honk and jumped out of his seat. Dean finally came to pick Cas up and the day was going smoothly.

“Hey.” Dean started the conversation. He wasn’t in his usual jacket; however, he was wearing a red polo shirt with the schools logo on the shoulder. It wasn’t buttoned until the last knob, probably the sexiest way to wear a polo shirt. His hair was messy, but noticeably on purpose, and his eyes shimmered no matter what time of day, which was one of the reasons why he was so hot. His tan short-khakis matched perfectly with his shirt and glowing skin.

_Flawless._

“Hey.” Cas said climbing into the car. They easily talked to each other as if they were good friends, and they sort of were, even though they just started actually talking yesterday. Also, they had never even texted before today, Dean had Cas’ phone number from being neighbors, and likewise.

“Do you mind if we listen to my music?” Dean started the car then unpaused the cd he was listening to before. Metallica blasted and filled the impala, it wasn’t awful, just not what Cas would prefer.

“I guess not.” Cas almost had to scream just so Dean could hear him. He chuckled a little at his own sarcastic voice, which made Dean laugh.

_His laugh_

When Dean found something funny, he’d start by grinning a little then would clap, while also giving a little chuckle. He’d throw his head back and squint his eyes, sometimes shut them, still holding the clap position and he’d open his mouth, then give out the laugh. It was extremely attractive, but this time he didn’t do that; instead, he smiled, letting his teeth shine through, then turned to his own window and puffed out a little bit of air. When he turned back he couldn’t help but shake his head while smiling.

“You’re adorable.” Still smiling.

_What._

Cas snorted a little.

“Well, what kind of music do you like?” Dean asked, genuinely interested. His hair was glowing in the sunlight, and his eyes were shimmering.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well… I’ve never been asked that before.”

It was true, no one had cared enough to ask Cas, an anti social moth, what his favorite music was. No one had really cared, to be honest, about Cas. He was always alone: His parents were mostly at work, he pretty much only had two friends, and no one at school figured he’d be worth talking to.

Until Dean.

“Really?” He asked Cas, “No one has asked you that?” He seemed almost doubtful that no one had bothered to ask a question that simple.

“Yeah. I have never actually been asked what my favorite things are, or what I like to do.” Cas was ashamed, but it wasn’t his fault. People just never wanted to get to know him and it never really affected Cas, until now.

“No?” Dean paused before continuing, “Well they don’t know what they’re missing.”

Cas fully blushed, his cheeks automatically turned a bright red. He turned to try to not face Dean, but it didn’t work. Dean’s beautiful smile stuck in his mind telling him to turn back around.

_Tell him you like him._

Cas would have said something back, but he couldn’t, he was too stunned by Dean’s smooth words, that his mouth just dropped open.

The ride ended not longer than 5 minutes later, and Dean helped Cas out of the car, again. They stood there, as if their speech had been taken away.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas broke the silence.

“You’re welcome.” Dean looked around, the jerked his head back to Cas, “I see my friends. I’ll...uh… be over… there.” First he pointed to the group of people in red and white jerseys, then he smiled and waved.

For once _,_ Dean was the awkward one and Cas was laughing at him, thinking about how adorable he is. He walked inside and stopped at the entrance to take a breath, then he kept moving.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait but here it is!

It was Monday.

Classes dragged on longer than normal, and Cas couldn’t wait to go home. All he could think about: Dean Winchester. He tried his hardest to not drift off, or he would have spelled DEAN all over his notes again, and that would have been ill-advised.

They barely saw each other that day, implying that Dean skipped classes. He didn’t ditch often, but rumor has it that he would skip every now and then to make-out with a girl in the janitors closet.

Cas naturally made up excuses for Dean.

 

_Maybe he felt sick._

_Maybe he had to talk to someone._

_Maybe he was called to the office._

He couldn’t think of one justifiable answer for Dean’s sudden desertion and felt inconsolable that Dean was making out with a random girl he probably didn’t know.

The day was long.

 

***

 

“Hey, Cas!” Anna was always upbeat, but her merry personality bothered Cas today.

“Hey.” Cas was definitely more bitter than usual. This was the first time seeing each other all day, since Cas didn’t bother to go to lunch because he didn’t want to see Dean ignoring him again.

“Are you riding the bus home?” Anna asked. She and Cas rode the same bus, but ever since he got his drivers license, he usually took himself home. They were both walking toward the front entrance to go home, the best part of the day.

“No, I am driving.”

“Well, see you tomorrow!” Anna ran to the bus line, then waved back to Cas.

Cas checked his phone.

 

_No new texts._

 

Dean hadn’t asked to take him home again, and, for some reason, made Cas feel extremely dejected. He had to hold his head up and walk to his car parked in a ridiculous spot at the back of the school.

It must have taken him ten minutes to finally reach his car, but when he got there, he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hey, Cas.” He swung around to find Dean standing, back leaning against the school. He had his phone out texting someone, then put it back in his pocket to look at Cas.

“Hey, Dean.” He was confused, “Why weren’t you in any classes?”

“No reason.” He paused and adjusted his sunglasses, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.” Cas caught a glimpse of the accessory on Dean’s face, then pointed to them with question.

“Uh… Yeah.” Dean obviously seemed uneasy about the glasses, “I know.” It was early winter, so Dean would not need to wear a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun, since there barely was any sun.

Cas just tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, then started to make his way closer to Dean, who had placed his hands on the frame of the sunglasses. He seemed insecure at first, but then raised them up a little, so Cas could see his eye.

“What happened!” Dean’s swollen eye was surrounded by a ring of black, blue, and purple shades, and he had a cut on his nose and above the cheekbone, dripping blood. His eyebrow was split open and he also seemed out of breath.

“I-I…” He was about to explain, but held back, “It’s okay, I can barely feel it.” His hand let go of the glasses and they covered his eyes again.

“Dean.”

“It’s okay.”

Cas wanted to know what happened to him, and he wanted to who did it. He was obviously confused at why someone would beat up Dean Winchester, the captain of the football team.

“Come with me.” Cas gestured at Dean and pointed to his car, “You need to get some ice on that eye.”

“Cas, I don’t wanna…” He was interrupted by Cas coming up to him and grabbing his arm, he winced in pain.

“You won't be intruding.” It was almost like Cas could read Dean’s mind, as he completely understood what he meant, and Dean realized that.

Dean smiled as much as he could from his swollen face, then jumped into the passenger seat. He was happy, even though he was just overwhelmed from multiple beatings to the face, and he was glad that Cas was the one who found him and not some unhelpful teacher.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” They were already on the road and at a stoplight.

“Maybe later.” He turned to Cas, “It’s really nothing, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Are you sure?” Cas knew that Dean was lying, something happened and he wanted to help.

“Yeah, I’m positive.” They reached Cas’ house and moved inside. No one was home, because his mom and dad were still at work, so the place was quiet.

“Here.” Cas pointed to the freezer, “Are you okay with frozen veggies?”

“To eat?” Dean said dumbly.

“Yes, because when I get a snack, I always look for frozen veggies.” Cas meant that as a joke, but apparently it was really funny because Dean was laughing excessively hard, with his head thrown back and mouth open.

“You’re adorable.”

 

_Stop saying that._

 

They sat down at the table and Cas placed the frozen broccoli on Dean’s right eye, he flinched at first, but soothed to his touch. They sat there for around 5 minutes until Dean said it was too cold.

“Baby.” Cas felt strangely peaceful with Dean and wasn’t embarrassed to call him a name like that.

“Hey.” He smirked, “That’s rude.”

“Sorry.” Cas said jokingly and felt the atmosphere turn very light and pleasant.

They talked for a while about whatever they could think of and were both laughing, but when they stopped, they were staring right into eachothers eyes.

“Listen.” Dean started, “I know this is weird, but I kinda...well… like you. And I was…uh… wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me?” He finished with a cheesy smile that made Cas blush.

“Smooth.” Cas tried to hide his elation, “And yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, I’d love to go to dinner with you.” Once again the atmosphere turned light and airy with pleasure and contentment.

“Really? Okay good.” Dean looked at the clock, “Crap. I have to be home by 5.”

“Alright.” They both stood up and walked to the door.

“I’ll pick you up around 6 tomorrow, if that’s okay.” Dean was jumping from excitement.

“It’s a date.” And just like that Dean was out the door, almost skipping down the road, and Cas closed the door. He stood, back to the door, then leaned against it and sat down.

  
_I’m going on a date with Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will skip right to their date


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while to post... but here you goooooo  
> Finally their going on their date! Took em' long enough(sorry)

_5:30_

 

For the first time since around Freshman year, Cas was about to go on a date with someone he actually liked and it was with Dean, who had suddenly started talking to him like they were best friends. It was a date, not some sloppy hang out by the park, they were going out to a restaurant, and they would be eating together, facing each other. Both were definitely anxious, but one of them knew how to hide that uneasy feeling, while the other knew how to let everyone know how nervous he is.

 

_5:50_

The date was creeping closer and closer, and Cas was about to hurl, he was practicing his facial expressions in the mirror and was preparing for dinner conversation. He panicked about everything, as he overreacted most of time about the smallest things, but that’s who he was.

 

_6:00_

 

Date time.

Dean was on schedule, showing how much he cared for their date, and how much he cared for Cas. He walked up Castiel’s porch and pressed the doorbell without hesitation. The door opened immediately, and they faced each other, Dean tried his hardest not to turn red, but lost the fight and blushed instantly.

“Hey.” Cas let on a full smile, ear to ear. His teeth shinned and sparkled a blinding white.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean was stunned by the beauty standing in front of him, and he couldn’t move. They stole each others attention, each in sweaters layered with scarves and gloves, protecting them from the extreme cold temperature that blew in that evening.

They focused on each other until Dean held out his hand for Cas, and they walked to his car together to the 1967 Chevy Impala.

“Where to?” Cas shifted toward Dean, who was the one who asked Cas on a date, so he was expected to come up with the plans, and he did. He spent a dozen hours coming up with the perfect plans.

“Have you ever been ice skating before?” Dean shifted toward Cas, pointedly. He thought about it for a short second, biting his lip and looking upward.

 

_No._

 

“Yes, I...uh… go every winter.” He chuckled for a second, but realized he had lied, and he wasn’t a fantastic liar. Apparently, Dean could tell because he shifted forward and snickered.

“I’m sure.” Dean was playing along with Cas when they drove away from his house. There was no awkward tension between them while they talked about each other. By the end of the night, Dean would know pretty much everything about Cas, and likewise.

In about 25 minutes, they arrived at the ice skating rink, and Dean helped Cas out of the car. It wasn’t all too crowded, but they definitely weren’t alone, although Dean would have preferred that. They rented their shoes, Dean made sure he showed no signs of a date between them, incase they saw someone from their school.

Both hopped onto the ice, Dean made it easier for Cas’ first time, letting him hold onto his shoulder for assistance. They started, Cas stumbling a little, but eventually getting the hang of it, as Dean was there to pick him up when he fell. It was cold and breezy, Cas blaming the wind for his instability, Dean playing along and pulling him back up.

The urge to hold hands floated in the air, Cas was desperate for the warmth of Dean’s hands against his own, but was too afraid to make the first move. Dean obviously didn’t want to “act out” in public, so he wouldn’t grab the others hand, but he wouldn’t pull away if Cas captured his palm first. They kept skating and were having a lot of fun: laughing at each others comments, pulling Cas up when he fell, and talking about each other. It would almost ruin the mood if Cas decided to let everyone know they were together by holding his hand, so he decided against it.

About an hour went by when Cas felt drained and exhausted, slowing down his strides, making it hard to stay next to Dean. It had also became dark outside, letting the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the outdoor rink light up. Dean stalled until Cas caught up with him again, then shuffled to the side.

“Are you tired?” Dean asked Cas when he finally stood in front of him, holding onto the railing. He almost had to shout over the loudness of the other skaters voices, but Cas heard him very clearly.

“A bit.” Dean smiled then grabbed Cas’ arm and drifted toward the rink entrance. They sat at one of the empty tables and began to take of their blistering skates, Cas wincing ouch when he slipped the shoe from his ankle.

“You hungry?” Dean was ready for the next part of his planned date, but Cas was weak, almost incapable of moving. His feet hurt, and he was tired, but he was definitely hungry, and he didn’t want to end their date when it was going so well.

Cas nodded his head slightly so Dean could tell he meant yes, then they stood up and made their way to the sidewalk. Neither of them talked, but it wasn’t because they had nothing to say or talk about, because they could have found the most random topic to discuss and would be talking for hours. No, it was because the atmosphere was peaceful, there was no tension, no stress, no disturbance, and neither of them wanted to strain the pleasant feeling swimming in the air. They were both breathing in the presence of each other, finally being able to spend time together, not concerned about anything because what’s the point in worrying about something when the person standing right beside you could make it all better.

They reached the diner, having walked about four blocks. Cas almost winced everytime he took a step, but always refrained from making a noise, keeping the silence that maintained most of the walk. When they stepped inside, Dean held the door open in a way that peeked into his gentleman personality, then walked inside himself. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions, while Cas ordered a regular burger with only lettuce. Cas found a two-person table, chairs facing each other, while Dean payed, he sat down and played with his fingers until Dean sat in front of him.

“They said our order will be ready in about seven minutes.” Cas nodded and leaned forward from his slouched position, so he could focus on Dean’s eyes sparkling eyes. Dean had nodded back, but was mesmerized by Cas’ pink lips, which hadn’t dried from the cold like Dean’s.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Cas assumed the date was coming to an end, as he would have already been asleep if he weren’t out tonight.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean paused, as if to consider something, “But, Cas. Can we not talk about tonight at school?”

 

_What._

 

Cas was taken aback by Dean’s suggestion and obviously came to the realization that he didn’t have an enjoyable time, which filled Cas with extreme anxiety.

 

_Why wouldn’t he want to talk about tonight?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Is he embarrassed by me?_

Cas looked bothered, but more concerned at Dean’s proposal to not talk about their  date at school, and Dean could tell he used his words wrong.

“Don’t get me wrong, I had a lot of fun tonight.” He cleared his throat, “It’s just that if the football team ever found out I was...uh…gay, then there would be consequences. And I’d be worried, ya know, that they’d do something to you.”

 

_Phew_

 

“Okay, I think you’re right. Plus, you have that big game coming up, and I would feel extremely guilty if I was the reason you weren’t aloud to play.” Cas chuckled to show Dean that he understood exactly what he meant, and that he agreed.

“Thanks, Cas. You’re somethin’ else aren’t you.” He smirked while he flirted, another thing Cas learned about Dean tonight.

“What do you mean?” He blushed, but his cheeks were already rosy pink from the freezing temperatures outside the restaurant.

“Well, a girl sure wouldn’t of acted as calm as you did when I told you not to tell anyone about our relationship, that’s exclusive.” He stayed smirking then leaned back into his chair, “I don’t know, man, you’re just different, plus you’re adorable.”

Their food came before Cas was able to reply, so he let out a small huff, then watched Dean dig into his meal. He chewed sloppily, but trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut, while the food sloshed between his cheeks before swallowing it, his eyes were shut, so he wasn’t able to see Cas watching him eat.

“This is amazing.” Dean took another hunormous bite, before realizing his manners. He placed down the burger, then swallowed the lump of meat in his mouth.

“You’re gross.” Cas said jokingly, but pointedly, then he took a bite of his own burger. His behavior was definitely more polite and trained, which made Dean fall for him even more.

“Sorry.” He took another bite, then sneered at Cas, which made him chuckle a bit before taking another bite.

“No. you’re not.” Cas shot back at Dean then sipped his water.

“You’re right, I’m not.” Dean took another bite, letting himself taste the glory of the burger, but peeking one eye open when he heard Cas giggle.

“You like how I eat like this.” Dean said playfully.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Cas joked along still giggling, then Dean swallowed the lump and leaned forward, smirking.

“Fine.” They were playing with each other, until Cas realized they were flirting. Dean took one more bite and chewed away.

“Dean.” He was laughing extremely hard now and was running out of breath, “I think you’re in love.”

“With the burger?” Dean started to laugh after he ate the chunk, “Yeah, right.”

“Or at least in a very committed relationship.” They were both laughing hard and couldn’t stop.

“Looks like you got some competition.”

Cas’ heart stopped for a moment, then he sank into Dean’s eyes stopping the laughter.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” That was the moment Cas realized that he might of had stronger feelings for Dean, sure, it might seem cheesy and stupid (they went on one date) but Cas had known Dean for awhile, and he had a crush on him, so he already liked him, but this was the breaking point, the exact moment in which Cas realized Dean wasn’t some guy he was out on a date with, he was different and special, and he figured it out at this greasy diner with $2.00 burgers and oily fries.

“You know, Cas.” Dean was struck with the same realization , “I really like you. And...well…I hope you like me too, because I dunno what to call… us.” He gestured back and forth between Cas and himself, “So do you wanna be my boyfriend?” He let out a cheesy smile, which made it impossible for Cas to say no, not that he would.

“I really like you too, Dean, and I’m not kidding tonight was really fun.” He paused as though to lead Dean on, “So yeah. I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He almost choked on the word, as he hadn’t really said it to anyone before tonight, it was a new burst of exhilaration streaming through his veins that he had never even come close to feeling before, making himself filled with delight.

“Good. But just so we’re clear we act like friends at school?”

“If that’s what you want, then sure.”

Cas wasn’t awfully upset.  At least they get to be around each other and still interact, definitely beats the alternative.

The waitress came by and picked up their close-to-finished plates, then Dean hopped up to grab Cas’ hand, which was dangling awkwardly by his sides, looking for something to do.

 

_Finally_

Cas yawned as they walked out of the diner and onto the walkway.

“You tired?” Dean gripped Cas’ hand tighter for more warmth.

“Yeah, skating takes a lot out of you.” He said with a smile, then yawned again.

“Hey.” Dean stopped walking and turned to Cas, “Why don’t you spend the night at my house?”

Cas’ parents were out of town and wouldn’t be back until that Friday, so they wouldn’t mind. It was Cas would was debating whether or not to say yes.

 

_It’s senior year, go have fun with your boyfriend._

Good point

 

_You want to get into a good college, so you have to be up and ready for your classes._

Good point

 

The little devil and angel on his shoulders were fighting back and forth about the pros and cons about something that was so simple. He definitely wanted to go, but a tiny part of him said he shouldn’t.

_Say yes_

 

_No_

 

It was almost as if he swiped the people off of him and finally overcame the power to do as he wanted to do, not worrying about the guilt.

“Yeah, sure.” He did it, there was no going back, but apparently it was a good thing because Dean gripped his hand harder and they ran to his car. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAP I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to complete this update! I am so sorry! I haven't had time, and I have been trying to complete a few other fics(you can find them on my profile) I only have a couple, but I am always working on more. Anyways... Sorry once again, but also sorry at how fast they are taking this relationship. I don't know, I guess I can't write slow build's *insert laughing emoji* Honestly I'm gonna try to make up for it and explain why Dean wants to be with Cas so much. Also, I've decided this is going to be a pretty happy fic. There might be a little bit of angst, just to tie it down, but be looking out for happiness and love. And a bunch(I mean a bunch) of fluff. Also, I know this is a pretty short update, but I don't know, I'll be definitely posting more after what I've put you all through. Oh and school is coming up, so I don't know what is gonna happen but I'll still be posting Don't Chu Worry.  
> Thanks for reading! and once again sorry about the late update.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone home with Dean, they were already rushing into a relationship, and now they were going to sleep together? Dean didn’t seem to think twice before asking Cas, so maybe it shouldn’t be a big deal. Perhaps, they would sleep on different beds, on the floor in sleeping bags, or maybe in the basement on the couch.

“Hey, ma.” Dean walked through the doorway with Cas in his hand. His mom, Mary Winchester, had been washing the dishes from dinner when she turned around to greet the two boys.

“Hello, Dean. Hello Castiel, how are you?” Mary was always gentle and sweet toward everybody, and she was always welcoming to Cas when he came over.

“I’m good, how are you?” Cas knew that was always the polite answer when an adult asked him how he was, but he definitely wasn’t good; in fact, he was scared. Dean and he had just had a pretty awesome date, but now he was sleeping over. Of course, they were friends when they were younger from their parents, and that would mean he had slept over before, but they were seniors and newly boyfriends.

“Good.” She turned to Dean and then to their connected hands, “Dean, is there anything you want to tell me?” She said, pointedly, nodding her head toward their intertwined fingers.

“Oh...uh… yeah, me and Cas, we’re, dating…” He tried to speak as fast as he could, “Is the basement cleaned?” He asked, trying to think of something as fast as he could.

“Yes, the ‘man cave’ is cleaned.” Cas chuckled at the name for the Winchester’s basement. The house pretty much only consisted of boys, and he was pretty sure Mary was not spending her time playing video games in the basement, so it probably logical for them to call the basement the ‘man cave’, but Cas decided it was meant for a joke and found himself giggling.

“Great. G’night.” Dean gripped his Cas’ hand tighter and they ran toward the basement.

“We would sleep in my room, but my bed’s pretty small.” He turned to Cas before running down the steps.

“That’s okay.”

When they reached the bottom step, Sam, the youngest Winchester, was sitting on the couch playing some game involving fighting a ghost, but the only weapon his character had was a gun.

“Everybody knows you can’t kill a ghost with a gun, you burn it’s bones.” Dean pointed out as he shoved Sam over a bit.

“But only if you salt ‘em first.” Sam elbowed Dean, who winced and rubbed his shoulder where he was nudged.

“Yeah, well it’s like 11, you should go to bed.” Sam groaned, but stayed fighting the ghost, “Plus, me and Cas need to sleep down ‘ere.” He looked back at Cas, who was leaning against the wall smiling at the brothers conversation.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam didn’t turn around to face him, but they had known each other for a while and had became friends, just like Dean.

“Rude.” Dean shoved Sam, who groaned when the game was turned off, but didn’t argue.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam made his way to the stairs, but turned to Cas, “Have fun.” He smirked, then shot upstairs before his brother could throw a pillow at him. The door slammed quickly afterwards, and Cas walked over to sit next to Dean on the lounge chair.

“He’s an idiot.” Dean said when he saw Cas’ expression, which changed from entertained to worried.

“He’s fine.” Cas reassured Dean, then looked around the area for blankets and pillows. The Winchester’s basement wasn’t gigantic, but it also wasn’t a small box. It had one sectional couch, with a lounge seat and a foot rest, then also a large tv hanging on the wall. They had a refrigerator and a bar area for their parents, and sometimes Dean, who liked the occasional beer.

Dean saw Cas looking around then realized what he was looking for.

“Oh, Yeah. Bed stuff.” Dean jumped up from where he was sitting to go to a closet. He grabbed two pillows and blankets then started setting up the ‘bed’. Cas’ spread would be on the lounge, Dean insisted, and his own would be on the cornered section. They had a lot of space in between them, which seemed quite awkward to Dean, who decided to move his own pillow inward to the lounge, so their heads would be closer together.

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas said once all the blankets were laid out.

“Yeah, so what do you wanna do?” Dean asked, not thinking of the time.

 

_11:30_

 

“It’s pretty late.”

“A movie?” Dean interrupted Cas.

“Yeah, sure. If that’s what you want.” Cas would fall asleep anyways, so at least they could lay down and do this.

“M’kay. Which one.” Dean started to go through his multiple selections, “We’ve got Star Wars, Star Trek, Pretty much all of the Clint Eastwood movies.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay, Star Wars it is.” Dean selected one of his favorite’s from the original trilogy, and they began watching it.

Cas laid down on the lounge, and Dean in his area. He had to explain to Cas, who had never watched the movie before, what was going on.

 

“ _Yes_ , Cas. That is Luke Skywalker.” He said, mockingly. Dean didn’t care if Cas was confused, or if he hadn’t seen the movies before, he liked to talk about them and explain like he knew everything that was going on. Cas, on the other hand, knew about the movie, and was faking for Dean’s pleasure.

“But if Darth Vader was his father, why would he try to kill him?” Another answer Cas could scoop out from the movies dialogue, but asked instead for Dean’s amusement.

“That was at first, but then he wanted to save him.” Dean started, “Cas, are you even paying attention?”

“Not really.”

“What?”

“It’s just entertaining to watch you explain stuff, like you know everything.”

“I do know everything.”

“Hm… I’m sure.”

Dean smirked, then lifted his head, so he could see Cas, who turned to look back at him.

“I’m happy.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re here, and I get to watch movies with you.”

“Well, I’m happy too and that was a pretty good movie.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

Cas didn’t reply, just laid there and looked into Dean’s eyes, who looked into Cas’ sapphire blue ones.

Sleep came soon after Dean realized he and Cas should probably brush their teeth(Cas borrowing on of the Winchester’s extra’s) They laid down again, and said goodnight, then quickly drifted off. Dean was the first to close his eyes and fall asleep, but Cas wasn’t too far after that. He definitely felt better about their relationship, but it was all a bit odd. Sure, they were sort of friends before, but why would Dean suddenly ask him out like he did. Or, even weirder, ask him to be his boyfriend. He’s never been in something like this before, but he couldn’t help but think that something was off. Or maybe he’s overthinking it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH Thank you for reading and all the awesomeness! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that chapter, along to the next!


End file.
